


Baby-faced

by memoriesofrain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Dorian Being Dorian, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Gen, Iron Bull Flirts, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sera Being Sera, and worried about Dorian, dorian has a baby face, dorian has to shave his moustache, everyone is confused, no one recognizes Dorian without his moustache, slight adoribull, the inquisitor doesn't know what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Through an unfortunate set of events, Dorian must shave off his moustache, but now his remaining facial hair just looks silly, and that soon is removed as well. He wasn't expecting what comes after it's gone. 
Who are you calling a child?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another [prompt from the dragon age kink meme](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15543.html?thread=61538487#t61538487) that I needed filled, so I'm filling it myself! I hope you all like it :D

Dorian hates the Venatori and not just because they’re a mar against Tevinter’s already decrepit image. It’s the fact that the damned mages like tossing fire around as much as he does. That’s his thing.

“ _Kaffas_!” Dorian cursed, refreshing the barrier around the group. “I swear, they get more annoying each time we take more down, like roaches.”

Kariha snorted as she swung her blade at the closest Venatori mage. “Aw, is the poor Altus getting tired?” She asked.

“Kariha, do kindly shut your mouth.”

“But you’re so fun to tease.” She gave him a quick pout before going back to the fray.

The Iron Bull cleaved one of the mages in two, the wet thump of the torso hitting the floor made Dorian let out a disgusted noise. “The ‘Vint’s just disgruntled because his pretty robes are messed up,” The Iron Bull said.

Dorian chose to ignore the comment, seeing how it wasn’t precisely wrong. But he was also running out of spares, so he had every right to be a little upset. And these ones were so nice, the white cloth warm against his skin and contrasted well with his black breeches. Distracted momentarily by his thoughts he didn’t notice the Venatori agent that sneaked up on his right.

“Dorian, watch out!” Kariha shouted.

He turned quickly and only just avoided taking a flashfire to the face. But all of him wasn’t so lucky. A spark managed to ignite the wax holding his moustache in its preferred style. Dorian shrieked and patted at the fire, putting it out without harming his face, but he knew the damage was done. The scent of burning hair was unmistakable and although he didn’t know the extent of the damage, Dorian knew he was going to have to shave it off.

The rest of his companions must have taken care of the remaining Venatori because suddenly Kariha was in front of him, and Bull not far behind.

“Are you alright?” Kariha asked, taking his face in her large hands and tilting his head side to side to check for damage.

Dorian sighed. “My pride is the only casualty, fortunately,” he said, reaching up to feel the charred ends of his moustache. “I’ll have to get rid of it.”

“I’m sure you could just trim off the burnt parts,” Bull said leaning in to get a better view.

“Absolutely not, I’d look ridiculous.”

“You always look ridiculous, Fancy Breeches,” Sera said, coming up beside Kariha.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Well, there’s no use in waiting,” Dorian muttered. “Do you happen to have a razor?”

Kariha shook her head. “You might as well wait until we get to Skyhold, we’re not even half a days away from it,” she said.

He felt his shoulders droop. He could wait, as long as he could run to his rooms as fast as he could. “If I wait, you have to let me make my getaway to my quarters to take care of this.”

Kariha shrugged. “That sounds fine.” She turned away from him and looked around the field littered with Venatori agents. “Well, nothing left to do here, let’s mosey.”

Sera’s giggling echoed among the trees.

* * *

 

He was able to run to his rooms much without much fuss. A haughty comment with his head tilted just so and no one had a clue. It was fortunate that he was such a good actor.

He inspected the damage in the mirror. Just as he feared, the left end, right where the curl was supposed to be was crinkled and brittle, falling apart in little flakes. Dorian sighed and started fumbling with his shaving supplies. He quickly worked a lather on his upper lip and delicately shaved off one of his defining features. Ugh, now the small patch of hair under his lip looked out of place. And with that, he shaved it off too. When he was satisfied that he’d removed the entirety of his facial hair, he wiped the excess cream away and applied a bit of elfroot to heal any possible razor burn.

Looking at himself, he lamented that his face still looked so much like his father’s. The high cheek bones and beauty mark helped though. He sighed again and turned away from his mirror and towards his chest of robes. Now that he was back, there was no reason to stay in his dirty robes. He grabbed one of his more casual robes in Persian blue and proceeded to change.

With a final adjustment of his clothes and a quick glance in the mirror to inspect his hair, he headed out to the Herald’s Rest. The Inner Circle would no doubt be regaling stories of the Inquisitor’s latest adventures.

_Kaffas_ , his face was now cold.

 

 

The walk to the Herald’s Rest was much more eventful than he expected it to be. He kept getting stopped by people, who actually talked to him. To _him._

One Orlesian dignitary in particular seemed to really want his attention.

“Young man, where are you running off to?” She asked. “You simply can’t get into trouble, what will your parents say?”

Dorian frowned, a scowl fighting to take control of his features. “They aren’t the boss of me, your ladyship,” Dorian said, crossing his arms. “And I’m heading to the tavern.”

“This early?”

Dorian huffed, might as well be direct. “I’m meeting with the Inquisitor and her inner circle. To hear them regale tales amongst themselves.”

The woman seemed to relax at his answer. “Ah, yes they are interesting stories, are they not?”

“Quite.”

“Well, don’t let me hold you back, run along child.”

Dorian barely stopped himself from letting his jaw drop. Child? Who was she calling a child? He nodded his head once at her before continuing on his way. Which meant he was of course stopped by a Chantry sister. Fortunately it wasn’t Mother Giselle, Dorian doubted he could have dealt with that right now.

“Young man, aren’t you supposed to be studying?” She asked.

Dorian quirked a brow at her. “No, sister, I don’t believe so.” He said.

“I was not aware Grand Enchanter Fiona had finished for the day.”

“She hasn’t, as far as I’m aware.”

She gave him a stern look. “Then shouldn’t you get back to them?”

Dorian shook his head, she probably thought he was one of the teachers that the Grand Enchanter had selected to help teach the younger mages. “Allow me to clear something up, I’m Dorian Pavus, part of the Inquisitor’s inner circle? Tevinter _Altus_ , despises blood magic, devilishly handsome, practically lives in the library?”

The woman stares at him, tilting her head this way and that, her brows furrowed. “But you’re… and the Inquisitor lets you go with her?”

Dorian scoffed. “I volunteered to join the Inquisition and if the Inquisitor wants to use me than I go.”

She looks troubled for a moment before she seems to let it drop. “If you’re certain, just,” she pauses, reaching a hand out to tuck a loose strand of his hair back into the perfect quiff on his head. He doesn’t flinch but his eyes widen at the gesture. “If you need anything, just ask one of us. Tevinter or not, we can’t throw the young out into the wild and just leave them there, right?”

Dorian is so confused all he can do is nod. But that satisfies her because with a reassuring pat to his shoulder, she’s gone. This is turning out to be the most bizarre afternoon he’s had so far, and that included the afternoon Sera drew cocks all over his notes and filled his pillow with custard.

Fortunately, he was able to finally make it to the Herald’s Rest. Like he expected, the place was booming with noise and drink was being passed out with little thought. Perfect, he needed a drink.

Surprisingly, none of his fellow companions called out to him as he made his way through the throng of people. Nor did Cabot give him that look, in fact, the man seemed to top his drink off with something special before handing it over with a wink.

“Your first drink ought to be special,” Cabot said, as if that explained everything.

Though Dorian wasn’t about to complain about the delightful sweet taste, this just added on to his odd afternoon. Had he fallen asleep? Shrugging, he took another sip of his drink and walked over to the Inquisitor’s table.

“You wouldn’t believe it, at least ten of ‘em still surrounding us,” Kariha said. “But we kicked those ‘Vints’ asses like usual- Dorian?!”

The exclamation seemed out of place but Dorian merely gave her a haughty smile and an exaggerated bow. “At your service, Inquisitor,” he said. Silence was the only thing that met his response. Dorian looked around at the faces of his fellow inner circle members. “Why are you all staring at me like that?”

“Holy shite,” Sera muttered. Dorian thought her face was a mixture of awe and confusion, though they could’ve been the ale she was drinking, one could never tell with Sera.

“You’re-“ Cullen started only to be cut off by Dorian.

“Yes, I know, unfortunately my moustache was unsalvageable. It should grow back soon enough,” Dorian said with a wave of his hand.

Kariha shook her head. “No, that’s the easy part about this,” she said, squinting at him. “I’m trying to come to terms with knowing I allowed a child to come out with me on dangerous missions.”

“What are you talking about, Kariha?”

Varric cleared his throat. “I think she’s talking about how you look no older than sixteen, Sparkler,” Varric said.

Dorian’s jaw dropped. “What?”

Blackwall seemed to be having a crisis with himself, which wasn’t terribly uncommon, but it was about _him_. “Fuck,” he muttered into his drink. “I called you all those names.” He grimaced further. “And I spit on you.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you’re the only one who’s done it,” he grumbled, still trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

“Da'len,” Solas said softly, a tone never directed at Dorian in the entire time he’d been with the Inquisition. It was rather concerning really.

“Chains choking hearts at home, face too young, look too young, ‘I can make my own decisions,’” Cole said from his seat beside Varric. “Dorian, you’re littler than you appear to be.”

Dorian watched as the color in the Iron Bull’s face paled a bit and Dorian knew he had to clear things up, least the Iron Bull think he’d propositioned a child.

“ _Venhedis_ ,” Dorian said, putting his tankard down. “Is that why everyone I’ve seen today has been treating me differently?”

“We can’t very well treat a child like we would an adult,” Cassandra said, her arms crossed and her brows peaked.

Dorian nodded. “Right, well, let me put all of you at ease. My boyish looks? Good breeding, you know how specific Tevinter breeding is I presume. Other than that, I’m an adult.” So what if he sounded indignant, he wasn’t a child.

“Dorian, we aren’t trying to diminish your prowess as a mage, you’re great,” Kariha said. “We’re just worried about you trying to push yourself too hard, you’re allowed to be a kid.”

“Yeah, Fancy-breeches,” Sera agreed. “And if anyone gives you any shite for it, they’ll get more than just arrows up their arses.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Oh for Andraste’s sake, I’m thirty.” There was a collective spit take that Dorian actually found mildly impressive. And disgusting. “This is why I kept my moustache. One of my mother’s acquaintances actually asked her if the Pavus family had some secret remedy for aging.” Now that he thought about it, she was probably referring to blood magic. Eugh.

The silence stretched until it was broken by a relieved sigh from Bull. “I thought I’d asked to fuck an Imekari… That’s a relief,” Bull said, taking a large gulp of his ale. “I’m going to need another one of these before I’m good again though.”

Dorian gave them all a flat look. “I suppose I’ll leave you all to collect yourselves, my nook in the library is calling my name.” Anything to get away from this ridiculous situation.

“Nah you can stay a while, can’t you, baby brother?” Kariha asked with a grin.

Dorian sputtered as Sera and Bull joined in on the laughter. He was never going to live this down. He was at least going to be babied by all of them until his moustache grew back. _Venhedis_ , that was going to be a pain in his perfect ass.

And if he did enjoy the babying a little, no one really had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING~! If you have time, feel free to leave a comment :)
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like me to write, just send them to me at [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> Original prompt from DA kink meme:  
> We all know how much of a babyface Dorian is without his moustache, he gets called "young man" by several people and is generally treated as a younger companion almost on par with Sera and Cole. In World of Thedas it was revealed that in the beginning of DAI Dorian is 30. Cullen, for example, is also about his age but isn't treated like that.
> 
> So... why on earth is Dorian "young man"?
> 
> Does he simply look particularly youthful or is there something else at play here?
> 
> \+ if Dorian is either indignant at the babying or secretly really likes it  
> ++ if everyone is like *gasp* YOU ARE 30?!  
> +++ if it all starts after Dorian is for some reason forced to get rid of his facial hair


End file.
